Blinded by the Light
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: The killing curse has blinded Harry! Remus and Sirius, after being freed, are taking care of him, but life isn't that easy when you are blind and being raised by two guys that have no experience in raising a child! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Drama  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, swearing, and slightly AU.  
**Summary: **When hit by the killing curse, Harry is blinded by the bright green light. Being blind and raised by Sirius and Remus isn't easy.  
**Disclaimer: **This is the only one so if you want to see this again, come back here for the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Notes: **Third story, on a roll. Now, I had been planning this one for quite a while now that I had to put it up. This is not horror, but humor, so it is quite a change for me. Hope it works out, and faithful reviewers, hope you review!

---Chapter One---

"Remus, they're dead. The Potter's are dead," Dumbledore said softly. The light brown haired man in front of him froze from his actions of pulling on his coat. He turned to look at the old man, afraid and disbelieving at what the man in front of him said. Remus stared blankly at him for a long moment, only one thought passing through him: _Why didn't I save them?_

"I am so sorry Remus," Dumbledore replied, placing a hand on the young man's trembling shoulder. Remus looked up at the blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles. He swallowed hard, a question on the tip of his tongue, but afraid to ask it. Dumbledore seemed to know.

"Ask it Remus, I will try to supply you with an answer," he said softly, trying to give the werewolf the most comfort possible. Remus glanced at the old man briefly before shuddering once and nodding.

"Sirius went to go visit them not to long ago. I-is he alright? Did Voldemort get him too?" Remus asked softly, on the verge of laughing hysterically at how fate hates him, and crying from the events. Well, no matter how he feels, hanging around his mate, Sirius Black, has taught him to cry in front of people, unless it is only him. To Remus, it was more like a pride thing.

"He sold them to Voldemort Remus. He was taken to Azkaban this morning," Dumbledore replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sirius wouldn't do that!" Remus snapped angrily, wrenching the old man's hand off of his shoulder.

"He did Remus, he was the secret keeper," Dumbledore said, trying to keep his patience with the young man before him. The older wizard knew Remus would be completely stubborn about wanting to hear that his lover was a murderer and a madman.

"No he wasn't! He told me himself after…activities! They switched to Peter!" Remus shouted, walking out of the room to go get a cup of tea. He was always calmed by that, and right now, he needed a lot to keep him happy.

As Remus made his way back to the kitchen, he was vaguely aware of Dumbledore following him, but didn't want to acknowledge the old fart at that moment. His thoughts wandered to James and Lily, how he was unable to save them, how Harry must have died along with them. Remus paused; wouldn't Dumbledore have told him if Harry had died?

The young werewolf spun around, hoping to chew Dumbledore out for information, but didn't count on the old man being directly behind him. Remus and Dumbledore's heads clashed together, the man obviously not expecting Remus to turn around abruptly. The werewolf flung his hands to his head, rubbing at the large bump that was forming on his forehead.

Dumbledore touched the wound lightly, wincing at the dull throb it caused. "Maybe you should give me warning before you do that," he said lightly, slightly annoyed at getting an injury.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" Remus snapped back.

"I never said that," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You were thinking it though!" Remus hissed. He stopped when he realized why he turned around in the first place. Remus opened his mouth, but shut it again, trying to get the right words about what to say. Dumbledore was obviously trying to keep the information from him, but it was worth a shot.

"What about Harry?" He asked calmly, voice changing, to kind ad polite.

"He is alive, living at Lily's sister's house." Okay maybe he wasn't trying to hide it from him. Why Petunia? Remus had only met the woman once, but vowed never to step foot near her again. The awful, horse faced woman, who had fallen in love with some fat man with an attitude towards wizards. Remus huffed; Harry was not going to live there, not while the young werewolf was still living and breathing.

Remus paused in his fantasies about how to make this daring rescue and turned his thoughts towards Sirius. Obviously, James had not informed anyone that they had switched Secret Keepers. They weren't even planning on telling him, had he not weaseled it out of Sirius after a very hot session of love making.

If they had switched, then Sirius would not have been able to tell Lord Voldemort –if he was even a death eater- where the Potter's had been. If he could strike a deal with the ministry, then maybe he could release Sirius long enough to get him out, catch Peter, and then get Harry from those horrible muggles!

"Dumbledore, come," Remus declared, walking out of the kitchen, "we are leaving!"

"Where to Remus?" The man asked warily.

"To the ministry," Remus called! If he could get Sirius out, then everything would be fine. He could get custody of Harry, and everything would be fine.

"Remus, maybe you should know something about the boy, if you would ever go and visit him," Dumbledore said from behind him, "the killing curse Voldemort shot at him, the light was so bright for a toddler, that as a result,blinded him."

Remus turned around, okay, perhaps everything wouldn't be fine.

---**TBC---**

**That was so bad, anyway, review!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**TBC---**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Drama  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, swearing, and slightly AU.  
**Summary: **When hit by the killing curse, Harry is blinded by the bright green light. Being blind and raised by Sirius and Remus isn't easy.

**Notes: **Hey, I know, but I decided to give this one a try. Okay, well, I really have nothing more to say but read and review this story and my other stories too. Okay, well, on with the story.

---Chapter Two---

It was dark there, a small little cell that was so cold it felt like all around winter time. The grimy walls were leaking water and growing moss, clearly never being washed. Choked sobs and screams of horror were sounds always heard in this place. And by now; Sirius Black was used to it, even though he had only been there two days.

He was innocent, and that was the only thing that was clearly being said throughout his entire conscious. The dark cloaked figures were unusually active, flowing by the cells with a purpose other than sucking the happiness out of the people.

Sirius glanced over numbly as another floated by, a dreary cold following in his wake. Definitely more active, this made Sirius wonder if a new victim was coming here. More Death Eaters were being thrown in everyday and it seemed the Dementors were on vacation. Sirius shut his eyes, a brief image of Remus popping into his mind, making sure to savor every last moment of it before it was gone.

Voices were speaking up front.

Sirius opened his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before those voices spoke again, but the footsteps were heading this way, meaning someone was going to be let go. Sirius had to wonder who the lucky fellow was, closing his eyes again. The steps stopped outside his cell, but he assumed it was the cell across from his.

"Sirius?"

He knew that soft voice. That voice that gave him comfort when he had a nightmare or a bad day. The same voice that told him he was special, and he was loved by the only person that mattered. Turning his head over and opening his eyes, he saw a person he never thought he would see again: Remus Lupin.

"Sirius, come on, we're getting you out of here," Remus said, his amber eyes bright with worry, "don't you want to come home with me?" He seemed…sad, but not because of where they were or the Dementor's, but something else.

Sirius crawled forward, hesitantly at first but picked up his pace, folding himself into Remus' outstretched arms that reached between the bars.

"R-Remus I was so scared," Sirius whispered, close to tears, a dry sob breaking through, "I thought I would be here forever…I didn't do it…I didn't do it…it was Peter…Rem…Remmie…you believe me…don't you?" He was crying now, afraid this Remus would reject and disappear. The smoothing circles on his back were comforting him though.

"It's okay, I've come to get you out, and then tomorrow we are going to be getting Harry," he said. Sirius looked up, his blue eyes tear streaked.

"Harry? What about James…Lily?" He asked, lip trembling. He already knew the answer, but he had to make sure. The look in Remus' eyes was enough, and he fell silent, head falling back against that warm fabric of Remus' outfit –which wasn't robes but normal jeans and T-shirt.

The door opened, Dumbledore standing and smiling down at him. "Come on Sirius. Let's get you out of here." Sirius nodded dumbly, standing up shakily and walking out the cell door, where he was immediately enfolded in Remus' arms again. Despite the coldness of Azkaban, he was plenty warm.

----------

Remus flipped a page of his book, waiting for Sirius to come out of the bathroom. The man had immediately rushed there when they had gotten to Remus' home, and had been in there ever since. The werewolf was beginning to get annoyed when the door opened and out walked Sirius, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

Remus blushed, immediately going back to his book to avoid contact. "Um, clothes are in the room, bought them before…I-we…came to, um, came to…get you." He finished so lamely Sirius was actually worried if the other man was okay. He nodded; eyebrow raised and went into the other room, going to get dressed.

Remus clutched his heart, it had been so long since he had Sirius that naked, and he had enjoyed it in the past too. The werewolf blushed, burying his face in his book again and watched as Sirius sat down next to him, the man acting like he was at home already.

----------

_Knock Knock Knock_

Petunia Dursley looked up from her position on the floor, a fat child playing with a stack of toys as another child, another young boy, sat in the corner sobbing about something that she didn't care to understand. "Quiet Potter!" She snapped, quieting the child only slightly before he began silently crying.

Walking down the small hallway, she opened the door with a smile. "Yes, who is it?" She asked. Looking at the people in front of her she felt something off. The blonde, or dirty blonde, was dressed in normal attire, while the black haired man was dressed in…well, she didn't even want to know but knew that wearing a skirt wasn't normal.

The man didn't seem to mind, and he grinned like mad when she looked at him strangely. Remus resisted the urge to slap his forehead in frustration. Sirius had somehow managed to slip passed him with that ridiculous outfit with the excuse of: "It's just to freak them out a bit."

Remus cleared his throat, getting the woman's attention to turn towards him. "We are here to see Harry Potter," he said politely, not missing how she tensed at those words. Sirius growled in warning when a cry came from inside.

"Move!" He snapped, moving passed her to go inside, where he saw a fat boy and another in the corner, groping around him for god knows why. Remus rushed in after him coming up to see what had happened.

Before Sirius could react Remus had rushed forward, picking up the boy with care. He still hadn't forgotten what Dumbledore had told him, but he had neglected to tell Sirius. He was cautious in that aspect.

The young boy whined for a moment, sobbing silently. Remus picked him up, glaring fully at Petunia, shocking them both.

"You didn't change his diaper when he was clearly crying for it?" He asked calmly. _Too calm _she thought.

Petunia stuttered, not knowing how to respond to that. The amber eyes were glaring fiercely at her, practically melting her to the spot. She glanced at the blonde's companion, who had gone red from anger and swiveled on the spot, glaring at her.

Remus took out his wand, setting the boy on his back and waving his wand, the magic doing all the work. Picking up the child again, he glared at Petunia's pale face. _Those freaks are in my home _she thought desperately.

"We've come to get the boy," Remus said. Petunia stopped all she was doing. They were going to be taking the brat away? That was good. Sirius seemed confused, asking about it to Remus.

"Sirius, I have already taken care of it, in a few weeks we will be back with the paperwork, all they have to do is sign it," Remus informed, getting a nod from the other man.

"Let's go," Sirius said, snapping –as a dog might do to an enemy's heel- at Petunia as he left. Remus gave a withering glare, cooing to the boy as he left the house.

_Thank god that is over _Petunia thought, closing the door behind the two visitors.

----------

"They were clearly abusing Harry!" Sirius yelled, making Remus cringe. He didn't like it when people yelled near him, with his sensitive wolf hearing he couldn't handle it. Harry was still frightened, not knowing what was going on and Remus knew he had to tell Sirius sometime.

_That would be a great conversation "oh yeah, Sirius, by the way you're godson is blind" yeah, perfect _Remus thought bitterly. Turning to look at Sirius, he saw him cuddling the young boy, trying to make him calm down.

Now or never.

"Sirius…um…about Harry," he said, catching the other man's attention, "he has a few…complications." He started slowly. Sirius growled.

"Remus, what the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, not liking this little thing his lover was playing on him.

"Dumbledore told me that," Remus said shakily, "Harry was blinded, by the brightness of the Avada Kedavra." He started slowly and ended softly. Sirius didn't look to happy. Now he looked at Remus like this was some sort of sick joke.

"Very funny Remus," he spat. Remus flinched, grabbing the young boy quickly and sat him down, stepping back again. Harry whimpered, groping around in a darkness he could only see. Sirius looked horrified.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, picking the boy back up again and hugging him gently. "We also have two weeks to find Peter or you go back to Azkaban. I had to strike a bargain with the Minister in order to do it, much to the dismay of Dumbledore, but he had agreed." Sirius noticed that Remus was a bit shaky at that part, but kept that to himself.

"How did you do this? What was the deal you struck with the minister?" He asked, leaning forward, curious. Remus stiffened.

"When I was eighteen, I was supposed to go and get a-a werewolf seal," he said, "but Dumbledore got me out of it and so in order to get you free I said that I would get my seal." Sirius looked outraged.

"Why would you do that Remus? You could have just left me!" He yelled, standing up and stepping in front of Remus. The other man was trembling, but not because of Sirius' anger but because of what he has to go do the very next day. The thought of it made him squirm with uneasiness.

"Because I couldn't leave you in there," he said. Sirius slid down to his knees, reaching up to draw Remus in a hug, he was careful not to harm Harry, whom was quite comfortable.

"Thank you Remus, I promise we will find Peter," Sirius whispered in his ear. "You know I love you right, I won't let you down." Remus smiled lovingly at him.

"Yeah, I know, but it still scares me," he said. "Apparently they have to burn the seal with silver, so it will stay and never fade."

"Cruel," was the only reply.

"…I know."

----------

The next day Remus was smiling at Harry as he babbled happily, bouncing up and down on Remus' knee. He looked up when he heard a sound towards the doorway, where Sirius walked in, smiling happily. Reaching into his pocket he took out a mini cradle, play pin, toys, and other assorted items.

"There, now Harry won't have to sleep in our bed any more," he said, grinning broadly. Remus smiled, nodding his head. Sirius went off to go and set up the things, leaving Remus alone with Harry. The werewolf set Harry on the floor, him sitting far enough away from the boy.

"Harry, can you find me by the sound of my voice?" Remus asked. Harry giggled, plopping down onto the floor with his fist in his mouth. Remus smiled gently, grabbing the boy's hands and pointing him in his direction. Harry looked that way, smiled, and crawled forward. Remus laughed picking him up and kissing the boys forehead.

Harry giggled, clearly proud of himself. Both looked up when they heard a chuckle. Remus smiled at the sight of Sirius and stood up, handing Harry to the other man. "I have to go get the seal now, don't want to be late," he said, voice nervous.

"I'm calling Dumbledore to watch Harry, I'm coming with you," Sirius said firmly. Remus shook his head.

"I don't want to burden you," he said. Sirius sent him a glare. Remus avoided his look, giving a small little nod.

"Great," he said.

----------

"Name and purpose," the man at the front desk snapped.

"Remus Lupin and I have come to get my werewolf seal," he said softly.

"And I'm Sirius Black," Sirius informed. Remus elbowed him in the gut, silencing him. He gave him a look that clearly said to shut up before something worse happened. The man raised in eyebrow.

"Down the hall," he said adding something else under his breath. Sirius sneered at him bitterly before following his lover.

Before they even got to the door, the minister of magic came out of that room. He stopped short when he took one look at Remus and Sirius. "It is good to see you have finally come to get registered," he said simply, sniffing indignantly. Remus frowned, sending a small glare.

"Back off minister," Sirius snapped.

"Watch your tongue Black," a man said from beside him, both of them knew too well as Lucius Malfoy. "You may be out for now but we could always send you back –and no werewolf would be able to stop m-us." Sirius gave a withering glare, stepping in front of Remus with a protecting gaze.

Remus shook his head, grabbing Sirius' arm in protest. "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

Sirius made a noise of protest but nodded.

As they continued down the hall, Sirius turned towards Remus.

"I don't get it Remus," Sirius said. "For getting me out of Azkaban the minister wouldn't just take this from you. Did he want something else?" Remus shook his head.

"The minister wanted to keep an eye on ALL werewolves, fearing one might go wrong. So with me running about he was worried, so it was an equal bargain to him. Truthfully I would have given anything to get you back." Sirius smiled, pecking Remus' cheek and allowing them to walk in silence.

The room was dull, nothing but portraits that weren't remotely interesting –some even disturbing. Most were about werewolves being tamed by humans, ones Sirius and Remus promptly ignored. Looking up, they both saw a mean looking man enter with a large metal item in his hand, a large 'W' printed on it.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Take off your shirt and lie down on that table over there," he said gruffly, tapping his wand on the metal and silver immediately coated it. Pulling on rubber gloves he went over to Remus, where he was shifting nervously. Sirius was holding his hand, whispering soft words to him.

Looking at Remus he said calmly. "Ready?"

Remus gave a nod, watching with nervousness as the metal lowered down onto his wrist, where a burning pain erupted. Sirius grasped his hand, whispering calmly to him. Remus bit his lower lip refusing to scream out or making a noise. The man raised it up again, brushing over the burn, making Remus wince.

"Good, now this one will hurt much worse," he said.

Remus nodded dumbly, afraid. The man made the metal larger and put more silver onto it after making a few more modifications. Now the metal had a number on it instead of a large 'W'. Looking down again, he inquired. "Ready?" Remus nodded, shutting his eyes. That same burning sensation but ten times worse. Remus cried out, struggling gently but Sirius was holding him down.

_It hurts make it stop it hurts it hurts it hurts_ Remus thought, sobbing gently. Crying out again, his reaction was to wiggle away from the pain, but Sirius was holding him in place. Finally, it was over, the smell of his burning skin going along with his pain, it was too much and he passed out.

On his stomach was his number '000007' and that was located near his naval. Sirius wrapped Remus up in his jacket and picked him up, cradling him close. "You did great Remus, thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you and come again," the man said, checking something off a clipboard. Sirius stuck his tongue out when he thought the man wasn't looking and left, carrying Remus with gentle care. It was painful and he almost gave out from the smell of burning flesh.

"You did great Remus," he said. The ex-prisoner continued walking until he bumped into someone rushing by. Looking up he saw Arthur Weasley, whom was trying to apologize, control the kids with him, and pick up his papers at the same time.

"You okay Arthur?" Sirius asked. The man looked up and smiled, but his grin soon faded when he saw an unconscious Remus and exactly who was holding the man.

"S-Sirius Black," he stuttered.

Sirius was confused at first but soon got the hint. Too many people thought he was still a murderer. "No, no, Arthur, don't worry, I'm temporarily set free. No need to be scared." He smiled broadly, ignoring the frightened looks he was getting.

Changing the subject seemed like a good idea so Sirius cleared his throat, pointing at the little boys behind Arthur. "Those four are cute, what are their names?" He asked, trying to ease Arthur's pain.

"This is Bill, this is Percy, and this is Fred and Gorge," Arthur replied, relaxing a bit. "Boys, say hi to Mr. Black."

A chorus of 'hi' was heard. One of them –_Bill I think _Sirius thought- spoke up. "What's wrong with him?" He was indicating towards Remus, whom was still unconscious.

Sirius smiled, hugging him gently. "He went through something difficult today, but don't worry, he'll be okay," he explained. Though looking at all four of them he saw something peculiar, the second tallest boy was holding a rat, one which looked fairly familiar.

"Arthur do you mind holding Remus?" He asked, his serious tone implying the man had no choice. The orange haired man nodded dumbly, taking Remus with care. Sirius squatted down, looking at Percy.

"Do you mind if I see your rat?" He asked. The rat squeaked and squirmed, as if he was fighting an invisible force. Sirius grinned darkly, taking the rat forcefully –much to the protest of all of the boys.

"Don't hurt Scabbers!" Percy wailed.

Sirius pointed his wand at the rat, which was viciously biting his hand. A bright flash of blue erupted from the tip and where a rat once was a man was standing there. In the background he heard Arthur shout in surprise. Many workers had come to see what the ruckus was about and stopped in their tracks when they saw who was standing there.

Sirius pointing his wand at Peter Pettigrew was a sight you could have only seen once.

Remus stirred in Arthur's arms, which had gone into shock. He opened his eyes, wondering where he was and tried to collect his bearings. The arms holding him moved to somewhere and he was set down in a chair. Remus looked up, wondering what was going on.

The first thing he looked for was Sirius, but his gaze found Peter first, whom was standing in front of Sirius shivering and quivering pathetically.

"S-S-Sirius, y-you w-wouldn't h-hurt a friend?" He said pathetically, getting on his hands and knees. His finger was still sore from chopping it off, but he could live with it. First he had to get out of here.

"TELL THEM!" Sirius yelled savagely. "TELL THEM ALL HOW **YOU** WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED JAMES AND LILY!"

"I-I didn't mean to Sirius, I WAS SCARED," he wailed. Many whispers were heard in the halls. 'He killed the Potters' or 'So Black was innocent!' but the words went blindly through Sirius as he felt murder raging through him.

"Sirius."

A soft whisper made both Sirius and Peter turn their attention towards Remus. The werewolf seemed to be struggling a bit, but he was reaching out to Sirius. The man forgot about Peter and rushed forward, still pointing his wand at the dirty rat. Arthur had his children go behind him and had his wand out at the ready.

Many of the Auror's were standing nearby, ready for the order to arrest him.

"Don't kill him Sirius," Remus whispered.

"But he killed Lily and James!" Sirius snapped.

"So make him suffer, don't just kill him," he said. "Besides I had to go through this just to get you out, don't do anything stupid." Sirius swallowed his next words. That's right, Remus did go in there and make a bargain, and he couldn't risk it.

"Fine."

It seemed the minister had finally arrived, panting and wondering what in the bloody hell was going on. Many of the workers pointed towards Peter and the Auror's nodded. "Arrest that man, bring him in for questioning," the minister said, huffing.

Sirius squashed down the feeling to go and ring the little rat's neck right then but instead turned to Remus. "Let's go," he said, picking the werewolf up, much to his protest. "Harry will hopefully be glad to see us," Sirius said.

"Yes, lets," Remus replied calming down and relaxing in the warm comfort and falling back asleep. Sirius smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Sleep well my little wolf," he whispered walking out of the building and outside, where the light breeze brushed his hair gently. Looking towards the sky, he smiled. "Proud of me James!" He yelled, catching much attention. Walking down the street where no one was and raised his wand, catching the Knight Bus and leaving to get Harry.

---**TBC---**

**Yay! Long chapter! Anyway, we now have Harry and Sirius, but in the next chapter the fight for custody of Harry continues while the boy tries to learn to sense where people are without the use of his eyes!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	3. Just a Dream?

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Drama  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, swearing, and slightly AU.  
**Summary: **When hit by the killing curse, Harry is blinded by the bright green light. Being blind and raised by Sirius and Remus isn't easy.

**Notes: **It has been a long time since this has been updated. I suppose that this is the time for it to be continued. So anyway, I hate to admit it but I am slightly tired of my 'Which One is Mommy, so that one will be longer to update than any other. About my long absence…I am obsessed with Harvest Moon, girl version. My Cliff is my little baby and I love him to death. Anyone who plays the game will understand.

Gaspeth! On with the story! **LAST CHAPTER! YOU SHALL SEE WHY!**

---Chapter Three---

He hadn't dreamed often, in fact since the love of his life had been taken away he would hardly sleep. The young man opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings slowly and carefully, taking in the plain white wallpaper with disinterest. _I'm at home_ he thought tiredly. Sitting up, he brushed his light brown bangs out of his golden flecked eyes. Stretching he winced at the pain on his stomach, where the fresh burn was.

"Remus, are you awake yet?" A voice asked from the doorway. Remus, the young werewolf in question, looked over at his lover, Sirius Black. Nodding he laid back down on the bed, feeling a headache coming on. A slight decline on the bed caused him to look over in confusion, seeing Sirius lay right next to him, smiling. Remus nodded at him in reply, sort of in a shaky way, but looked back up at the ceiling.

"I thought I was at the Ministry Siri," he commented dryly. Sirius' grin widened.

"You passed out, but guess what! I caught Peter! I'm free! He was at the Ministry can you believe that? He was in the stupidest place ever!" Sirius laughed, allowing Remus a soft chuckle. A few moments of silence had gone by before Remus felt a sharp tug, bringing him closer to Sirius. Soft amber eyes looked up, searching his lovers face.

"Siri, I didn't want to tell you but- well, you see, I sort of lied when I told you there was only one condition to setting you free," Remus said softly. Sirius remained silent, though his left eye did twitch a bit. Sirius Black hated being lied to. "For a couple weeks I have to be a sort of 'test subject' for the Ministry…they want to test different potions." Sirius gave a sharp yelp of rage, jumping up from the bed and looking down at the startled man.

"Test subject! What the fuck does that mean Remus? Test subject!" He yelled, throwing the bedside clock at the wall, shattering it to pieces. Remus flinched in fear, though kept a strait face. "I'm not worth that Remus! You should have left my ass in that god forsaken hellhole!"

"Oh shut your mouth Sirius, you know for a fact that I would jump off a cliff for you," Remus said smoothly, trying to analyze an escape route to the argument. Sirius' growls became much more noticeable with the passing seconds. Slamming his fist into the wall he snarled.

"If you do _that _Remus, then why am I even bothering to protect you?" Sirius asked, his face going red from more anger building up. Remus sighed, standing up and rubbing his stomach, where the burn was.

"I think you know that answer Sirius," Remus said with a small smile. "Now I'm going to get Harry, do you want to come?"

"Yes," the other man replied simply.

"Do you promise to calm down?" Remus asked again. Sirius nodded, bringing his fist out of the wall and bringing it to his mouth, licking the soft flesh. Remus found no disgust in that seeing as he to had uncontrollable canine habits. Sirius looked up, smiling apologetically at his lover.

"Hey Remus, didn't I promise we would get married once we had a kid?" Sirius recalled softly. Remus blushed, nodding in reply.

"Yes, I remember, but Harry isn't- well Harry isn't our child," Remus said softly. Sirius grinned, grabbing Remus and rubbing at the burn gently, causing delighted shivers to run through Remus' body. Sirius smirked kissing the younger man's neck seductively.

"I know, but it gives me the opportunity to marry that sexy butt of yours," he growled in delight. Remus blushed, pulling away and walking towards the door.

"A-as much as I would love to stay a-and chat, we have to get Harry," he said stiffly, trying to keep the tremor out as much as possible. Sirius grinned, showing all of his teeth. Nodding he ran out the door in front of Remus, ready to use his very much loved motor bike.

----------------

Dumbledore paused in his work to watch the little boy bounce happily, feeling at the toy in his hands experimentally. The man chuckled, walking over and picking up the boy, setting him on his lap when he sat back down in his large chair. Harry's dull green eyes seemed to shine in confusion, but he smiled and started playing with Dumbledore's beard. Chuckling he looked up when the door opened and Remus and Sirius came in.

"Did it go badly Remus, the sealing?" Dumbledore asked his worry increasing. Sirius shook his head, and Remus did the same, walking over and taking Harry from Dumbledore. Harry froze at first, but a soft word from Remus immediately calmed him down, recognizing his voice easily. Sirius sat down in front of Dumbledore, grabbing the paperwork on the desk with interest.

"You completed the paperwork for Harry's custody already? Wow! Albus you truly are the greatest wizard ever!" Sirius exclaimed, flipping through the papers with excitement. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the man's mood; he had missed Sirius Black when he and the Marauders graduated.

"Just get the Dursley's to sign them and send it through to Fudge, which I'm sure he wouldn't disagree with this," there was a definite threat in there, one which Sirius, Remus, and even Harry understood.

"I'm going to take Harry out for some fresh air," Remus said suddenly. The other two nodded, getting back into normal conversation again about the custody battle. Remus rolled his eyes, walking outside of the office and down the silent halls, looking at the many portraits he passed. Harry gurgled happily, shifting slightly in his protector's grasp.

"I bet you can pinpoint where voices come from," Remus said softly, chuckling slightly as Harry looked directly at him with a smile. "Can you say Harry?"

A few moments of useless gurgles.

"Come on Harry, you can do it, say Harry," Remus pushed.

"Hawwy," he stuttered, his small face bunching together in "deep" concentration. Remus smiled, kissing his forehead in a comforting manner before walking outside the castle, enjoying the soft bite in the wind. Harry sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. The young werewolf sat down next to the infamous tree he and his friends would escape too more often than not.

The breeze blew by slightly, ruffling Remus' light brown hair. Looking over he caught sight of a man coming towards the castle, watching in curiosity as he walked up to the castle, touched the outside walls briefly before shaking his head. Looking over he seemed to catch sight of Remus and he walked over.

"Who might you be?" He asked. Remus blanched at the rudeness.

"Who are you?" He shot back. The man chuckled, leaning against the tree in a pompous manner, fingering a silver badge in his belt.

"Cail Deregnis, I am a professional werewolf hunter," he said. Remus flinched slightly, though it seemed to go unnoticed by the strange –and now enemy like- man. "I can tell a werewolf from a normal human just by looking at them." Harry even cocked his head to the side as Remus held back an urge to snort.

"How can you tell?" Remus asked. Cail tapped his head lightly.

"Well, they have sharp claws that are constantly covered in blood," he said, and Remus glanced at his nails in fake wonder. "They are slumped over in an ugly form," –Remus gave a mental image of Fudge- "their noses are curled up and they are always sniffing," –Remus briefly touched his nose, wondering if his was like that- "and, despite all of this, they have the sexiest bodies, usually male."

Remus blinked, having an even harder urge not to laugh.

"What do you think?" Cail asked excitedly. Remus grinned.

"I think you know your werewolves," Remus encouraged dryly, just praying that the curious man would go away. Something about him seemed very false, even Harry naturally sensed that. A slight sniff gave him his answer; this man was a fake, and definitely knew who Remus was, because whoever it was had the stench of Polyjuice potion all over him. He had to leave, that was the safest answer.

"So, what is your name stranger?" Cail asked. Remus stood up, clutching Harry close.

"I don't think I know you well enough to give that information out," he responded. Damn his curiosity, he wanted to know who this person was.

"We talked, now tell me," he laughed. "You act like you have this…furry little problem." Remus' eyes widened ever so slightly, though the stranger didn't seem to notice. _It can't be James; he's dead _Remus thought harshly. Harry glanced up at Remus, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Not James," he whispered. Cail frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" He demanded, his face slowly forming into his best friend. Remus gasped, stumbling back, though losing his balance in the process he fell over, hitting his head on something very hard, and he knew no more.

----------------

"I think I scared him."

"He suddenly jumped back when he saw you, wonder what it was."

"All I was doing was talking about his fury little problem."

"Well it freaked him out!"

"He hit his head pretty hard though…"

Remus clamped his eyes down even further, reaching a hand up to clutch at the ache in his head. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized that his vision was very blurry. Blinking a couple times he was shocked to see that Lily, James, Sirius, and even Peter were gathered by his bed.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked, looking around to see that he was in the hospital wing, in one of the beds.

"You freaked out in class after you fell asleep babe," Sirius said softly. "You jumped back from James and ended up hurting yourself. Way to go James." The last part was added to annoy the already livid young man. James sniffed loudly, turning his nose in the air out of anger.

"I had a really strange dream," Remus whispered.

"But you never dream Remus, you told us that," Lily said softly. That was what he said in his dream. Remus shook his head.

"I can't explain it, in fact, I can't even remember it," he said softly, holding his head lightly. Lily and Sirius immediately looked worried. "James and Lily were dead, had one son and he was blind, Sirius was in Azkaban, and I was –I don't know."

"Maybe it was a premonition," Lily whispered. Sirius didn't laugh at that ridiculous idea at all, in fact he embraced it.

"Maybe it has something to do with my bad feeling," Sirius said.

"We are going to be leaving next week for good, graduating," James put in. Lily hugged Remus tightly.

"It was just a dream," she said softly, ignoring her own fears.

"Just a dream," Remus repeated.

So then why did it feel so real?

**---END---**

**That was it, thank you for reviewing my friends. You hate me now…**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---END---**


End file.
